1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicle apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for supplying oil to a motor vehicle.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Severe damage to the engine can result if the oil level runs too low. A recurring problem in the maintenance of motor vehicles is in having a ready supply of motor oil at hand. It is not always possible to purchase the oil when it is needed, especially when travelling. The problem becomes especially acute when the motor is defective and regularly requires oil.
Adding oil to an engine is often a messy procedure. Oil drops and spills are almost inevitable, and grease on the engine is difficult to avoid. It is especially undesirable when one is not dressed properly to work on the motor vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus which not only would keep a supply of oil with the vehicle, but which also could be used to supply the oil directly to the engine when necessary. It further would be desirable if the apparatus was capable of metering a desired amount of oil to the engine.